Bakugan Plus WWW Equals FAIL
by Devilish Aisha
Summary: After defeating the Vexos and saving New Vestroia, the brawlers have nothing to do. Will Alice's suggestion save them from extreme boredom? Rated T for future chapters. Please review!


**Hi! Aisha here with my new story! Sorry for those who wanted more "Curses from me, Curses to you" but I can't think of anything. Enjoy!**

**So, the Bakugan Brawlers have defeated the Vexos, blah, blah, blah, and are absolutely bored. What to do?**

'We need hobbies!'

Dan yelled to everyone. They stared.

'Why, Dan?' Marucho asked.

'I can't stand sitting down doing nothing!' he replied.

'Aww, shut up!' Runo retaliated, starting an argument between the two.

'I've got it! Let's play on the computer!' Alice suggested.

'And do what?' the others asked.

'Play Neopets! It's so cute!

'Done. Said Shun, finally getting involved. 'Bye you lot.' And went to his computer.

'Ok.' Grumbled the others, going to theirs.

A couple of minutes later, on Neopets.

[Haos_Runo] Runo

» Make this user your Neofriend

Folder: Inbox

Subject: *Is angry*

Message:

[Report Message]

Alice! I hate this site! I can't do anything!

[Bunnyhops11] Alice

» Make this user your Neofriend

Folder: Inbox

Subject: Re:*Is angry*

Message:

[Report Message]

That's because you're a newbie. I'm an old player, so I can do more.

[Haos_Runo] Runo

» Make this user your Neofriend

Folder: Inbox

Subject: Re:*Is angry*

Message:

[Report Message]

No fair! I'll message Dan.

[Haos_Runo] Runo

» Make this user your Neofriend

Folder: Inbox

Subject: hi!

Message:

[Report Message]

Hi Dan!

[Fireboom_Dan] Dan

» Make this user your Neofriend

Folder: Inbox

Subject: Re:hi!

Message:

[Report Message]

Don't message me! I'm trying to beat Shun at Destructomatch!

[Ninja_Cookies] Shun

» Make this user your Neofriend

Folder: Inbox

Subject: I win!

Message:

[Report Message]

I win!

[FireBoom_Dan] Dan

» Make this user your Neofriend

Folder: Inbox

Subject: Re:I win!

Message:

[Report Message]

Whassup with ur username?

[Ninja_Cookies] Shun

» Make this user your Neofriend

Folder: Inbox

Subject: Re:I win!

Message:

[Report Message]

I wanted Ninja_Crusher but it was taken.

[FireBoom_Dan] Dan

» Make this user your Neofriend

Folder: Inbox

Subject: Re: I win!

Message:

[Report Message]

U have problems.

Finally, after the wait, they were able to visit other places and do new things. Like the Neoboards. The group went to the Newbie boards to meet other newbies. And those new at heart.

Billys_GF: Hi ya'll! I'm Billys_GF, but call me Julie! I bake, like pink and wear makeup!

FireBoom_Dan:Hi Julie! It's me, Dan!

Bunnyhops11: Alice!

Haos_Runo: And Runo.

Tsunami_Boy: Marucho here!

Ninja_Cookies: Shun here.

Bunnyhops11: Shun, what's up with your username?

Ninja_Cookies: No message.

Butterflykiko: hi guys! My name is Aisha, here to make your time on Neopets fun!

Tsunami_Boy: Are all people here weird like you?

Butterflykiko: Many of them. I'm just the icing on the cake though.

Ninja_Cookies: That's it. I'm sick of this place. Bye.

Butterflykiko: *cries*

Bunnyhops11: Aww, don't worry Aisha. He'll come back. I'll send him a message!

'This is great! The others aren't sitting around doing nothing!' Alice exclaimed, and her face fell when she saw Shun's account.

This account has been disabled.

'That's too bad then. I'll log off.' Alice said miserably.

Butterflykiko: Okay! He was a failure. What are your hobbies?"

FireBoom_Dan: I like battling, sitting in the bathtub talking to Drago, and Runo. In order!

Haos_Runo: HEY!

Tsunami_Boy: I like making friends and battling.

Billys_GF: I love Billy! I hug him, and smooch him and we go on dates…

Butterflykiko: That's enough Julie. You'll get frozen!

Billys_GF: Shut up Aisha! Ur not the boss of me you witch! You're jealous because you don't have a boyfriend. You little….

Julie goes into a long rant about Aisha, when…

This account has been frozen.

Butterflykiko: 0_o

Later, Julie, Shun and Alice had a talk.

'I hate that site! I can't speak my mind!' Julie ranted.

'Well Julie, the language you used to Aisha was inappropriate.' Alice responded.

'Who cares, that site was stupid. Let's call the others back' Shun said.

The others returned after 5 minutes.

'It was ok, but not my type of virtual site. Anyone got any ideas? Runo questioned.

'I do!' said Marucho.

It's called f…'

**End of Chapter 1! Hope you like it, or I'll cry again. Updating weekly!**


End file.
